Just a Taste
by GoldenJezebel
Summary: Abigail has been living under Will's roof for months now. Over the course of this time, she has planted seeds of desire into his mind, hoping to make him finally snap and take what is rightfully his.


**A/N:** This is an RP scenario written by myself and **childofbloodandbone,** who played Abigail. We wrote this years ago, so I finally decided to just piece it together into a brief fic. All you really need to know is they shared a kiss prior to this (since it's briefly mentioned). I miss writing this ship in RP so much! Not surprisingly, it's hard to find someone willing to write it, and it's even rarer to find Abigails these days. I write both Will and Abigail on Tumblr (**empathicdesign** and **shcsallrightnow,** respectively), so if anyone ever wants to write or say hello, come find me! In the meantime, enjoy!

"Just a Taste"

"I know I shouldn't, but I can't stop thinking about you."

"Oh?" Abigail asked, trying to seem neutral – trying not to seem like she was hanging off of Will's every word. "How so?"

The corners of her lips tilted, not exactly smug, but Abigail felt something close to it, knowing that she had finally invaded his mind. Satisfied, maybe? Pleased? She wasn't sure. It was addictive, and she attempted to withhold her "only slightly interested" facade, fiddling with something on the table distractedly. "What if I said I think about you too?"

Will chewed his lip, unsure of what to make of the sudden smile that filled Abigail's face. Naturally, any moment she smiled was a small victory, but in this case, he felt damnably uncomfortable.

"I…don't think this is appropriate," he warned, attempting to regain a semblance of control. If anything, Will's response was laughable. He'd been the bumbling idiot to breach the subject in the first place. Not only that, but he was now implying that his thoughts were impure in nature. Wonderful. _Fantastic._ He really needed to learn to shut his damn mouth.

"You brought it up," Abigail pointed out, raising an eyebrow. She wasn't going to let him just drop it, now that he'd piqued her interest. "I think all of us want to be thought of by those we care about…and like I said, sometimes I can't stop thinking about you either. You're a very distracting person."

Smile fading, Will glanced over at her again, only to immediately look away when he realized he'd held her gaze for too long. With the morning light streaming in through the windows, Abigail had a healthy, almost ethereal glow to her as she smiled. It made Will's heart pound arhythmically. Palms growing moist, he rubbed them against his knees and exhaled, his foot beginning to tap along with his nerves. What the hell was the matter with him? Abigail Hobbs was at least twelve years younger than him, and deserved to be protected from his constant bullshit. And yet, the "constant bullshit" made him selfish, and Will knew that he wanted her. Abigail didn't need to wear revealing clothes or pout her lips to be seductive. Just a warm smile or a silvery laugh, or the way her freckles lightly dusted her nose were enough to make Will's head spin. In other words, he was one-hundred percent _fucked._

Hesitant, he reached over and covered her hand with his own, his fingers gently curling over hers as he brushed a thumb across her knuckles. "What are we doing, Abigail?" he softly asked. "This is…um…" He looked up at her sheepishly, his cheeks heating beneath her gaze. "I'm afraid I won't be able to stop," he blurted.

Abigail blinked back at him, momentarily taken off-guard. "Maybe that's the idea," she countered. "Maybe I don't _want_ you to stop."

Abigail squeezed his fingers and Will squeezed back, quivering slightly as he felt her shift in toward his side. Her words were soft and inviting – _hopeful,_ even – and his jaw went slack as he turned his eyes to her in stunned silence. Abigail didn't know what she was asking for. She couldn't _truly_ want this, especially since she didn't even know the whole truth.

Shifting uncomfortably, Will placed his free hand over their interlocked fingers and swallowed, releasing a shaky breath as he confessed, "I'm not comfortable with this, because I feel as though I've…taken advantage."

With those words hanging in the air, Will cringed and wet his lips. "You see, I…I've _seen_ you. But by accident, 'cause I swear to you, Abigail, I would never just…I-I mean, I…" _Christ._ This was getting increasingly difficult to admit. Bowing his head, he exhaled and felt his face burning with humiliation. "About a week ago, I went into the bathroom to fetch the shirt I'd discarded, and you were still…um…" He lifted his shoulders in a helpless shrug. "I saw you in the shower. By some miracle of miracles, you didn't see me too, and I left before I could make things worse."

But that wasn't the entire truth. As guilty and repulsed as Will had felt, he'd stood there rooted to the spot, transfixed by the careful way Abigail soaped her skin, and the soft, lilting way she hummed while bathing. Unbidden, he'd become aroused. And despite feeling like some sort of pervert for watching her at her most vulnerable, Will had palmed himself through his pants before ducking out into the hallway. He'd never been one for masturbating terribly often – he often quelled any such desires like a pesky insect – but he'd become more carnal ever since Abigail had moved under his roof. Perhaps it was because there was actually a female presence living alongside him, but whatever the true reason, it was beginning to unnerve him.

"I'm sorry," Will choked. He could no longer bear the silence.

When Will finally spit out his confession, Abigail's face immediately became unbearably hot, much like she had a terrible sunburn. But she wasn't embarrassed by his confession, so much as by her _own _dirty little secret. Of _course_ she had noticed he'd come in, hearing the door over the shower water. She simply decided she was going to _pretend_ she didn't, thinking he would simply run out and they could act like it never happened.

But he hadn't.

He'd stood there, watching her, and she couldn't even act like she didn't find him staring at her arousing as hell. She was so surprised, pleasantly surprised. Will, the guy who could hardly keep eye contact with her. Watching her shower. She'd taken advantage of his gaze and made sure to soap up her body in surely a more sexual way than was warranted. Adrenaline had thumped loudly through her as she'd continued the charade, curious as to what he was going to do. She could hardly get him to hold her hand, so that had been an interesting development. When she'd flicked her eyes to him subtly, and saw that not only did he have a hard-on, but he was rubbing it through his jeans, she'd been sure she was going to pass out. From embarrassment? From how _turned on_ she was? Before she'd been able to decipher her feelings, he'd retreated back into the hall.

This encounter had fueled so many dastardly fantasies and thoughts, and she'd felt like such a pervert. To have him bring the incident up now made her squirm, shame and arousal the most prominent feelings in her soup of emotions. What in the world could she say to that? Her heart raced and she tried not to make herself too obvious, but really, she couldn't get the image of him palming himself out of her head now. To see him hard for her was thrilling. She swallowed thickly.

"Oh yeah?" It was an incredibly underwhelming quip to how she probably should be reacting right now. "That's, uh, fine." She couldn't find it in herself to even pretend like she was mad or chide him. She was sure she was pink from her shoulders up, unable to articulate anything bold or seductive like someone who was good at this sort of thing might do. '_Did you enjoy the view?_' or '_You're welcome to do more than watch next time._' Her face burned on. Marissa would have been able to say something smart like that, having been far more advanced at flirting than she was. "I mean – you know, that doesn't really um, change anything. It was just an accident. Accidents happen. I don't care."

In all honesty, Will was taken aback by Abigail's response. He'd been expecting her to yell – to possibly curse and throw things, even – but her indifference almost suggested _knowledge._ His brows pinched together and he angled in toward her, studying her face with searching eyes.

"You knew," Will softly accused. Taking note of her flushed cheeks and the soft, labored way her chest rose and fell further cemented it for him. Abigail Hobbs was nervous. She was normally a damn good liar, so he couldn't be certain what had tripped her up in this instance – unless, of course, she'd actually _wanted_ to be caught? Perhaps it was time for a different tactic…

"Do you mind telling me what you think you've been doing?"

Bewildered, Abigail squinted up at him with scrunched brows. "Sorry, but you're going to have to be a little more specific than that…"

"What about when we shared a tent last night?" he countered. "Were you aware of what I was doing?" Will's pulse quickened and his eyes raked her small frame. "While you were _supposedly_ asleep, your shirt got knocked askew. And when you rolled in toward me in your sleeping bag, I could feel your bare breast pressing into my arm." His grasp suddenly latched around her waist. "Did you do that on _purpose?"_ Still managing to maintain eye contact, Will slid a hand beneath Abigail's shirt and splayed his fingers across the smooth, pale skin of her lower back. "I suppose you also know I touched myself…that I came with your name on my tongue." Dipping his mouth down toward her ear, Will's breath rushed out white-hot against her skin as he asked her a more prying question: "What _else_ do you know?"

Abigail breathed a small, helpless little noise, turning away from the fire of his mouth. "N-no, I don't know anything…" She felt a shiver as his hand slipped further beneath her shirt, a spark igniting where he dragged his fingers against her skin. "Will— shit, I…" she swallowed dryly and didn't know how to complete her sentence. She in fact _did_ know that he'd gotten off – she remembered it very well. She almost hadn't teased him, but being in his proximity did terrible things to her judgment and impulse control. She had gotten such a bone-melting satisfaction from driving him up the wall like that. She had no excuse, and didn't offer to give one as she finally said the obvious truth in a hushed tone. "…Yes. I knew."

Abigail breathed heavily through parted lips, goosebumps rising against her skin as his cheek brushed against hers. She was in trouble she knew, but she had no idea what that meant for her. She felt a cold spike in her chest as she realized she wanted to find out. She inhaled unsteadily before wetting her lips.

"I hear you at night…when you think I'm asleep," she confessed, her hand rising to slide from Will's shoulder to his back, pulling him in closer. "I try to sleep near you so I can hear you better." She felt dirty, but his heat was so intoxicating that it almost didn't feel like _sin_ was staining her lips.

Will paused, feeling simultaneously alarmed and electrified. Drifting his lips toward her ear, he lowly assured her, "It's you on my mind every time that I cum – I imagine how you would feel against me…how you would sound when I push inside you for the first time, and how you would look when you press your face into my pillows as I make you scream." In his mind, it was always a beautiful sight – Abigail lying there flushed, breasts heaving, and her legs spread beneath his wandering gaze.

Abigail's eyes glittered. "Remember when you caught me wearing your shirt? I said I ruined my own, but I was lying… I wanted you to know how I would look in your clothes. Put the idea in your head… I know you like it. Sometimes, I-" She paused, pressing her legs together tightly with a violent shudder. "Sometimes I t-touch myself in them before I come out of my room." It was so easy to smell the cotton and his scent and feel something primal twitch inside her. "I know you sometimes go through my underwear when I _accidentally_ leave them in your pile of laundry. I like to think you imagine me wearing them." They were subtle things, but she knew they had their own effects on him. "I don't wear white tees without bras by accident, either." She found the air to laugh shortly.

Will might be good at hunting, but she was ultimately better at _luring. _"I know you never take your eyes off me, I can feel it when I move. It feels powerful."

Will paused in his exploration of her skin, his shoulders growing taut. "Christ," he swore. A shudder lanced through him and his cock began to throb. He could feel Abigail's legs clamp together and he pried them back apart, now edging between her thighs so she could _feel_ the effect she had over him. Breathless and shaking, he began to grind himself against her heat, rolling his arousal along her clothed clit over and over as a strained, choking gasp caught in his throat, "Abigail, _fuck,"_ he hissed in her ear. "This…_this_ is what you do without even touching me…"

She leaned back against the couch so he could sprawl over top of her, her eyelids fluttering closed as he worked his teeth and lips against her neck. She almost felt in the wrong for seducing him, but couldn't for the life of her feel even a shred of regret as he whispered his dirty fantasies into her ear. She couldn't find the air to admit she had imagined it too – countless times pressing a hand against her mouth in bed as she shuddered to climax, pretending it was him inside her; his larger fingers, his aching cock, his searching tongue. She had infected him in the best and worst of ways, but to be fair he had infected _her_ first.

She snapped her eyes open as Will split her legs further apart, peering between their bodies to see him press his constrained cock against her roughly. The first roll of his hips hit her beautifully, but frustratingly not enough, not _close_ enough. A puff of air that twisted into an extended breathy moan escaped her as he persisted relentlessly, arching her body to meet him in sync. It felt like there was electricity between them, sparking everywhere he touched and licked and _pushed_. She shoved her hands under his shirt and raked her nails up his back, digging into his skin once she reached his shoulder blades. She wanted his shirt _off,_ but couldn't bear to release her death grip. She slung a leg over his hip instead, grinding herself harder against him and could no longer contain her whimper. It was like a drug, knowing she could get him off like this, that she could drive him wild, turn him into this kind of person. Abigail felt a dark satisfaction unfurl in her stomach.

Feeling dizzy and light-headed, Will took her wrists and pinned them high above her head, now nose-to-nose with her as he began to grind more urgently between her thighs. His eyes were clouded and his breath came out harshly as his cheeks grew pink with arousal. "I can't do this anymore," he choked. "I just…I _can't."_ With trembling hands, he skated his touch beneath Abigail's sweater and discovered she'd foregone her bra that morning. Rolling his thumb over her nipple, he palmed her left breast and cursed as he felt himself begin to leak prematurely. She was so beautiful writhing there beneath him, and he wanted to make her feel as good as she made _him_ feel.

A loud, uninhibited gasp escaped her as he pinned her wrists with his large hands, grinding into her more aggressively. Abigail was embarrassed by her noises and bit her lip, trying to contain her pitiful, muffled whines as he watched her through half-lidded eyes. She wrapped both legs around his hips now, making up for her sudden loss of clawing hands. She could lightly smell some lingering whiskey on his breath, now tilting her face up to slide their lips together in a far messier way than can be classified as kissing. She keened brokenly into his mouth before pulling away for air, panting with her tongue licking her bottom lip.

With his husky words came a sudden sharp worry that he was going to stop, pull away and leave her hot and _extremely_ bothered. Instead he did the opposite, pressing his rough palm against her soft breast. She arched her body further, wanting him as close as possible to her. She wanted him all over her, in every crevice of her being. She lifted her lower half off the couch as she tightened her legs around his hips, head tipping back in ecstasy as he circled her hard nipple.

Pushing Abigail's shirt up over her breasts, Will lowered his mouth to her skin and began to claim her flesh with deep, open-mouthed kisses that trailed from her chest to her navel. Every now and then, his tongue would dart out to taste her. Fingers peeling away at her jeans, his exploration continued as his hands brushed over smooth legs and gentle curves. Trembling, Will brought his lips back to her midriff before kissing down toward her panties. He mouthed her over the cotton and groaned softly into her clothed slit, tasting the wetness that had seeped through the thin material and onto his eager tongue. Though as he sucked at the cotton, he suddenly paused, his eyes flicking up toward Abigail almost guiltily. He had no right to do these things – not when she hadn't given her permission.

With flushed cheeks and bright eyes, Will skimmed his touch beneath her panties and managed to ask, "Is this okay…?"

Abigail growled impatiently, watching with building anticipation as he drew lower. She was almost completely naked and he hadn't taken one thing off - but she had to admit it made her feel vulnerable and exposed in the most delicious of ways. Her legs transferred to hang over his shoulders and she squirmed as he returned to her belly button before- _Oh._ She clapped her free hand over her mouth, but couldn't contain the lilting cry that escaped her, her teeth clamping over a knuckle as she tightened her grip in his hair in a way that might be considered painful. His cheeks brushed against the inside of her trembling thighs and she wanted to cry, he felt so good against her like this, tonguing and kissing her soaked panties. "_Fuck_\- please, ah… _please!"_ Bliss makes her head fuzzy and she finds words pouring from her lips from behind her palm, rolling herself against his eager mouth and digging her heels into his back. She'd been reduced to a quivering puddle and couldn't find it in herself to care that she was openly _begging_ now.

She released his hair and covered his waiting hand with her own, pushing his calloused fingers down to where she wanted him, because she was just _aching_ for him and couldn't wait a second longer for his polite restraint. She felt a jolt rack through her body as she slid his digits against her clit, a startled exhale leaving her lips and toes curling in delight. _"Please, _Will," _s_he begged brokenly, shamelessly. When she watched his fingers meticulously put together rope and man-made supplies, she thought about how they could touch her, tease her, _ruin her._ She wouldn't have to wonder anymore.

By now, Will's skin was burning from where Abigail's nails had dug and fiercely _dragged_ toward his shoulder blades. His breath came out white-hot against her inner thigh and he groaned, his teeth and tongue latching onto the sensitive flesh as he made quick work of consuming the wet, sticky excitement that had stained her quivering thighs. He heard her fervent pleas and smiled against her skin. Abigail's heels dug into his back and as he lifted his head, he decided to at least be _marginally_ accommodating and shrugged out of his unfastened shirt. The buttons would need to be mended. In her haste to get them loose, she'd popped a couple off with her clawing fingers. He could see them strewn haphazardly across the floor.

Impatient, Abigail seized his wrist and began to tug his hand back to where she desired friction, and Will observed her responses as she arched and attempted to roll up into his touch. He circled her clit with his thumb once, twice, and then carefully eased a finger inside her soaking center. "Do you remember earlier this week when you asked if I was alright? And I assured you I'd just had a nightmare?" Curling his finger, he probed at her tight space while searching for that special spot. Massaging her thigh with his free hand, Will's tone took on a more predatory timbre as he whispered, "I was actually flustered because I'd dreamed of you again. And in that dream, you straddled my face while I thrust my tongue between your legs."

Withdrawing his hand from Abigail's panties, Will looped his fingers beneath the waistband and yanked them down over her knees. "The point is, I intend to worship you in the only way I know how. This is about _you,_ so I expect you to tell me just exactly what it is you want."

_Worship_ was such a powerful word – it melted into Abigail's skin and she got a power trip off of it. The way he looked at her and touched her had always felt worshipful, like he was witnessing something grand and pure, holy. Like he would do anything for her, _be_ anyone for her, always seeming so surprised when she touched him like he couldn't believe someone like her could want to be near him. His teeth, tongue, lips, all offerings to the shrine he made of her body.

Abigail realized at that moment that Will had completely ruined her for anyone else. She would never be able to be with anyone else, nor feel even half as good as how he made her feel – no one would ever measure up to this man on his knees giving her his heart and soul all in one breath. No one would ever be able to look at her with all the wonderment he looked at her with, no one would ever cherish her moans like Bible passages. No one would ever be able to love her as hard and passionately as he did – and she knew it was love, she was certain now that he was positively drunk on her, and always had been. She was fucked, she was _so fucked_ and she didn't even care.

Oblivious to Abigail's thoughts, Will lowered his mouth to her knee before kissing his way toward her wet, pulsing heat. He gripped at her thighs and immersed himself in her slit, his tongue gliding along her entrance with several careful, languid swipes. His lips latched onto her clit and he sucked, his hand lifting to tease her opening as she writhed and rolled into his eager mouth. With a pleased, stifled noise that vibrated against her clit, Will inserted three fingers and began to twist and scissor them in between her throbbing walls. Seeing her pleasure was what he wanted – what he _needed._ As he savored her scent and taste, he gave a soft grunt and began to rock his hips against the couch for the friction he so sorely needed. His cock was straining and he clawed at her waist, his soft cries being stifled against her heat as he angled in more aggressively. In between licks, he pleaded, "Come for me, Abigail…" He tongued her clit. "I _need_ you to come."

Abigail was almost instantly bucking against him, head tilting back with a strangled wail as she tugged hard on his hair, her fists full of curls as his mouth remained insistent against her cunt. She could hear weak pleas trickling from her own mouth.

Will pressed his fingers inside her and she couldn't breathe, her cheek pressing against the couch as she gasped out in sharp, high-pitched exclamations every time he worked his fingers inside her and stretched her so nice and deep, his mouth humming against her clit and- _fuck, _it's toomuchtoomuchtoomuch, too _hot_ and not enough, and she was shaking so hard she thought she was going to fall apart. She opened her eyes halfway to see him grinding against the couch needily, back muscles flexing and tensing, her nail marks angry and red up his back. The sight nearly made her cum right then and there.

And then he begged for her like she was his antidote. Will curled his fingers and pressed harder, faster, rough tongue lapping at her like she was the only thing he'd ever wanted. It was all too much, one foot kicking out, the other coming up to press down into his back hard. It was almost painful how hard she climaxed, her body arching as her breath stopped, too overcome with pleasure to get anything out other than a strangled, "Will- _oh-!"_ Abigail clamped down on his fingers and _god,_ they were still moving. She weakly rode them through her bone-deep bliss, her whole body tensing up stiffly as she twitched. When the intensity finally lessened, she collapsed against the couch, hands releasing his hair to sling one over her eyes as she gasped for breath, the other covering the hand at her waist faintly.

With her face pointed up toward the ceiling, Abigail's mouth had gone slack, and her bright, wide eyes were shaded by her bowing lashes. A faint blush had spread across her cheeks all the way down to her breasts, and a misty sheen of sweat now beaded her brow. Above her head, her hair was splayed out in an auburn halo. "God, you're beautiful," Will whispered.

Abigail glowed from the compliment, feeling beautiful even though sometimes she didn't believe it, looking at her scar and missing ear in the mirror sometimes. Feeling ugly because of the things she'd done, the people she'd hurt. But in this moment, she basked in the compliment, truly and completely believing it and smiling happily, an airy lightheaded laugh tinkling from her lips.

She continued to weakly pump and roll her hips into his palm, and his hand pushed down to aid in the friction she so sorely needed. Lowering his mouth back down to kiss her thigh, Will withdrew his fingers and devoured the remnants of her orgasm, thoroughly unashamed by his need to consume her in every capacity.

"_Jesus fucking Christ_, _Will,_" Abigail managed when she was finally able to form coherent thoughts again, still struggling to get her breath back. Her head felt fuzzy and she was still shaking lightly, completely sated and pliant.

She could feel his nail marks stinging her hip and she liked it, liked the thrumming burn on her thighs from his scruff and the numb way she felt from his mouth. She continued to weakly circle herself against his hand, a hard twitch going through her occasionally as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

She watched as Will seemed determined to lap up any remaining…_mess_. He licked it all from his fingers. Abigail felt a weak roll of heat at the sight. Truthfully, she had never came with someone's head between her legs, because guys generally didn't, as far as she could tell, enjoy eating girls out and were more focused on their own pleasure. If they did get between her legs, it was for a frustratingly short amount of time. The attention Will lavished on her felt divine; he seemed to get just as much pleasure from it as she did. Maybe even more.

Once he was certain they were both sated, Will withdrew again and rolled his tongue across his fingers, savoring her taste as he leaned forward and slunk along Abigail's prostrate form. She laid beneath him, glowing bright as moonbeams amidst his searching touch. Each freckle felt like a constellation, and he gently connected them with his fingertips. Reading her like Braille, he smoothed his hand upward until he cupped her face, his eyes searching hers a moment before he pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth. Will knew Abigail could taste herself – in fact, he made sure of it. Slipping his tongue past her lips, he licked at what laid within and hummed appreciatively, his free hand cupping her breast before rolling and squeezing her nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. Almost feral now, Will's kiss escalated in aggression. Nipping at her bottom lip, he coaxed Abigail upright as he groped at her supple curves.

Abigail took full advantage of his chest being within her searching fingers' reach, sliding her palms up his lean body. She rubbed her thumb over the bullet scar on his shoulder. She was about to run her fingers along his stomach scar too, but Will cupped her face in his hands and he kissed her hard, and she shivered at knowing where that mouth had just been. She was hesitant at first, but he opened her mouth with his tongue and she made a small noise, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. His hands were on her breast again and she let out a small puff of breath against his mouth, still sensitive. She moved her hands back to touching him all over, exploring the muscles on his back with great interest, fingers tracing the stomach scar lightly in appreciation, before moving down past his torso to experimentally rub against the hard bulge in his jeans.

Breaking the kiss with a shuddery breath, Will's eyes were wild and blue as he fumbled with the button to his jeans. "I just…I-I just need to feel you," he promised. He didn't intend to take things any further. For Abigail's sake, he was determined to move slowly, no matter _how_ experienced she claimed to be.

With his pants kicked down around his ankles, Will remained in his boxers as he lifted Abigail into his lap. Palming her cheek, he gazed up into her eyes and smiled softly, stroking along the gentle curve of her cheek. "I just wanna feel you," he assured her again. Expression changing, he lowered his hands to her hips and rolled against her, an agonized, strained look crossing his face as he clenched his jaw. Gripping her waist tightly in between his fingers, Will pushed down on her hips so that Abigail was more or less forced to rock, slide, and twist in his lap. Each grind against his cock had him cursing softly and he leaned back against the couch, breathless and over-stimulated as he reached between her legs. Flicking his thumb over Abigail's clit, Will looked up into her dusky eyes and rubbed his thumb more assertively, her wetness coating his boxers as he strongly jerked against her.

He was back to his hard kisses, biting at her in electrifying ways as Abigail tried to keep up, still lazy with her orgasm. She knew he was probably just aching, and she wanted to help in whatever way she could, assisting in stripping his pants off. She would give him whatever he needed. She wanted to see him cum, insatiably curious as to how he would look, how he would sound.

She settled in his lap and felt a jolt at being bare against the hard curve of his underwear, could feel him twitch against her as she was spread to straddle him. She looked up at him, giving him an affirmative smile. Honestly, she wouldn't mind if he just fucked her like that right there – in fact, she _really_ wanted that.

Abigail was still tired, but felt her body spark to life as Will pushed against her, watching his face intently. _Holy shit_. That face was a thing of her dreams. She held onto his shoulder with one hand to support herself as she made a surprised gasp, rolling herself against him as sensually as she could to help. The fabric was soon soaked from herself and him, and she made a small jerk every time she felt his head roll near her clit.

She drank in his noises and pressed for more as she angled herself to roll against his cock, a soft panting starting up for her again at how she was _so close_. His thumb pressed against her and she made a shuddering exclamation, hips almost twisting away from him at how soon she was being built up again, tortuously and delightfully soon. She made a low, continuous wail that almost sounded like a sob, the pressure being almost unbearable. She met his eyes as he looked at her, biting her lip to contain some of her noises as she slid against him. She wanted _more_, wanted to feel more. "Will, please," she begged, stomach coiling. _Twice._ Christ, he was going to make her cum _twice_, sensitive and aching enough to get her to that point again quickly.

Will looked up at Abigail through heavy-lidded eyes, panting weakly as she pressed down into his bucking hips. For so long, he had forced himself to view her as a child. But the rosy-cheeked, bright-eyed young woman rocking into his erection was anything _but_ a child, and as his hands skimmed across flesh and his thumb rubbed against her clit in several short, vigorous circles, he licked her quivering mouth and nipped at her bottom lip.

Now holding Abigail's thighs in his vice-like grasp, Will tugged her forward so that she was forced against him at a better angle. The sensation of her warm, slick heat gliding across his cock again and again made his eyelids flutter, and each of her gasps and breathy cries drew a groan from his own lips. Their eyes met then, and Will noted the way Abigail bit her lip in order to suppress her pitiful whimpers. Drawing forward, he pressed a deep, open-mouthed kiss against her throat before commanding, "Don't do that – I wanna hear you, Abigail."

She dug her nails into his shoulder as he bucked underneath her, raptly staring at his almost pained face. She dropped one hand down, tugging at the boxers weakly. "I'll let you, Will, _please?_" she whined, pausing her undulations to try and pull them down somehow. "I want you to. I want- I wanna feel you," she said pleadingly, looking at him through her lashes now. She wouldn't be able to last much longer and neither would he, but she just wanted this so badly. She wanted to hear what he'd sound like as she rode him, to see his expression. "I want to see you," she whispered like it was a dark secret, and leaned in closer, breathing hard. "I want to see your face when I fuck you."

She pleaded with him again, and Will knew he had officially reached a crossroads. This was his final chance to preserve what little of her he hadn't taken – to keep her _safe_ from his perversions and lapses of sanity. But with her hips grinding so desperately into his, it was getting increasingly difficult to concentrate. His teeth grit and his lower back flexed, causing him to jerk helplessly against her wet slit. Her next roll of the hips caused him to leak in his boxers. Head tossing back, he groaned and dug his nails into her circling waist. "Oh, God," he breathed.

It was then that Will realized that beneath his perverse, thinly veiled desires, he wanted Abigail. He truly, genuinely wanted _her_ and her alone, and that terrified him. Never before had he desired to actually _possess_ someone.

He could feel Abigail tugging at his boxers again, and as his head lolled back against the couch cushions, Will found himself lifting in toward her searching hands. "We shouldn't," he choked. "We…w-we should wait…" Abigail's lashes bowed and she moved in, speaking to him in such soft, sultry tones that a shiver lanced up and down his spine. At this close proximity, Will could feel her sweet breath on his face, and could discern the bright, wild look to her stormy hues as she spoke of her sinful, needy desires. His mouth went slack and he gazed back at her in momentary shock. The evident hesitation had allowed Abigail to once more pull on his boxers, and he gave a sharp hiss as the fabric brushed over the head of his straining arousal. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to bend her over the couch – to hold her down, grip at her waist, and drive into her welcoming body until both were driven to climax.

"I don't want to wait…" Abigail ran her bare heat up his length with a choked noise, movements faltering. She hesitantly ran her fingers over him, breath catching in her throat as she was finally able to see him. Her face burned and she felt an unanticipated wave of shyness, glancing up at him through her lashes as he made a sharp noise.

Eyes dark and feral, Will clamped his hands down on her hips and stilled her movements. With trembling limbs, he lifted Abigail and spun her around, now forcing her backside against his erection while his large, jittery hand skated in between her thighs. He opened his mouth against the pulse on her neck and licked the salt from her skin, groaning softly while pushing two fingers deep inside her. With harsh scissoring movements, Will jerked and rolled his fingers and pulled on her waist, forcing her backside to grind against his throbbing cock. "Tell me what you need," he whispered into her ear. "I'll let you do anything you want to me, Abi." Holding firmly onto her waist, Will rolled his hips so that the head of his cock brushed firmly against her slit. He teased her opening, keeping his grip tight to ensure that she wouldn't sink down around him. "Tell me what you _need,"_ he said again.

_Damn him,_ Abigail thought as she opened her mouth, nothing substantial coming out besides waxing and waning moans. Her hands came up to fist into his hair with some annoyance, wishing he would just _fuck_ her already and let her see his face. And yet despite that, anticipation still burned like a brand against her skin for anything he was willing to give her.

She trembled in his firm hold, a cold startle twitching through her as she felt him rub against her. What she _wanted _was to drag his hands off her and to turn around, pin them down as she took control and rode him until he could only choke out her name like he did in his room at night when he thought she couldn't hear him. But another part of her wanted him to thrust inside of her while she simply held onto him for dear life, allowing him to manipulate her body however he wanted. She felt the familiar fuzzy feeling in her head again as his cock teased against her mercilessly, her needs only a small push of the hips away. But he had an iron grip on her and wasn't letting her do that. She whined in frustration, yanking on his hair punishingly.

"I need you to just fuck me already," she said like a spoiled child as her head rolled towards him to bite at his ear impatiently. One hand freed his hair to instead wrap around his leaking cock below her, twisting her wrist in an effort to not remain the only one being _teased _here. He twitched in her hand and she could feel his pulse, could feel how he was already slick from his own pre-cum and from what had soaked through his underwear from her grinding. She squirmed again, blood hammering in her ears and she was so **close** to fulfilling her persistent wishes.

"I want to fuck you until you pass out, will you let me do _that_? Anything I want is a very ahh… broad term, Will." She grins cheekily but is too breathless and tired to laugh louder than a soft exhale. "You might regret allowing me to do whatever I want to you." She wanted to bring him to his knees with bliss, wanted him to bend under her touch and cry out for something sweeter than death against her wanting mouth. But based on how things were going, it might be _her _on the receiving end, after all… Either choice was fine with her at this point.

Will was ashamed. Not of Abigail, but most certainly of himself, and in result, he felt as if he couldn't look her in the eye during intimacy. Looking made it too _real._ Looking meant all of his perversions were coming to fruition – that he was _destroying_ the last boundary between the two of them. And with his face buried in her hair, Will could at least _pretend_ he hadn't utterly debased the one good thing in his life.

Abigail's hand came up then and seized his hair, tugging sharply and causing him to hiss as his scalp prickled. With a growl, he took hold of her chin and forced her to look over her shoulder, his mouth crashing harshly into hers as he continued to rock his hips between her thighs. His tongue glossed her own and he sucked on her bottom lip. Abigail pulled on his hair again, and on impulse, he swatted the side of her rump. This naturally didn't cease her actions – she'd _always_ seemed to wish to disobey him.

When Abigail was rewarded with a stinging slap, a surprised laugh sprang forth. That was…something to _explore_ later, she noted with a grin, biting into his lip excitedly.

Will groaned into her mouth, thrusting through the tight ring of her fingers as she stroked and pulled on his length. _"Fuck,"_ he choked. Burying his face into the crook of her neck, he gasped against her skin and felt himself flush with overstimulation. From behind, he cupped her breasts, his fingers pinching and tweaking her nipples as she teased him with her slit. "I need it," he choked, finally unable to cope with the building pressure in his loins. "I…I need _you."_

With a hitching gasp, Will fell heavily with Abigail until they were both draped over the arm of his couch. His hands trembled and he unsteadily tore his boxers the rest of the way off. They puddled to the floor and he took hold of Abigail's thighs, spreading them as he aligned himself with her soaking cunt. Pressing his face into the nape of her neck, he released a long, quaking exhale before nudging against her entrance.

That was when he realized the error of his approach. Yet again, Will was treating this as if it were something to be ashamed of – with Abigail facing away from him, he was subconsciously ignoring what he should be embracing. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Abigail trembled, her hands tightening against the couch, and she whimpered as he started to press against her – but it quickly turned into a grumpy whine when he halted his movements. "Will," she rasped, impatience ringing in her tone, "I swear to God if you change your mind _now-"_

Now opening his eyes again, Will took hold of Abigail's waist and drew her back around. Placing her back in his lap, he brought her knees to rest on either side of his hips, then looked up at her with his heavy-lidded, dusky eyes. "I want you to fuck me, Abigail," he whispered. The plea was soft and raspy, bringing a shiver from his frame as he felt her wetness roll against his tip. Unbidden, Will's mouth went slack and he arched, his fingers squeezing her waist tightly enough to leave bruises. Amidst his newfound desperation, he began to pull down on her hips, several soft, breathy groans catching in his throat as his jaw clenched and his teeth grit. He needed this. He needed _her._ "Please," he brokenly entreated. Tugging more firmly on Abigail's waist, he felt her slick heat and gave a strangled cry.

Abigail lived for the noises she could tug out of him – and so _easily_. It made her blood hum in her veins and lit a need to hear more. She at some point would gladly reciprocate his earlier favor simply to hear his responses. Even if oral sex was an activity she didn't particularly enjoy, she was certain she would enjoy it with him.

Her body felt like a live wire and his words did nothing but make the feeling worse, the simple words _I need you_ able to spark deeply in her gut and make her throb.

Abigail gripped the nape of his neck and grabbed the back of the couch with her other hand, hanging her head as she shook like a leaf against him. She attentively listened to his gasps and groans, the _please _causing her to nearly toss any remaining patience out the window and sink down onto him. But she wanted to draw this out now that she had the power to do so, now that she could make this as excruciatingly _slow_ as possible, because she knew it'd drive him mad. But _fuck_ if he didn't make it hard, and she instinctively pressed down against him as he just barely penetrated her, enough to curl her toes and make her nails dig into his scalp. She whined high in her throat, squeezing her eyes shut as she remembered she was going to draw this out. She didn't move down any further, instead rocking on what was already inside her with a hitched gasp. She knew if she just rode him fully right now, she wouldn't last very long.

Abigail pushed against his chest so that Will was back against the couch, tilting his head up with her hands. She wanted to _see_ his face, she wouldn't allow him to hide against her shoulder. "Stay," she mumbled huskily, fingers finding the hands at her waist and coaxing them loose so she could pin them against the couch. She didn't have the strength to actually restrain him, but the intention was clear. She rolled her body down a little further. His voice was what she hungered to hear overall. Just from the single please she heard earlier, she knew she wanted to hear **more**.

"I like it when you beg," she quietly whispered. Her voice caught high and breathy at the end as she rocked against him, slowly rolling up and down, feeling herself stretch around him. Her hands tightened around his wrists, her lidded eyes watching his face. "I like how you sound." She drew the last word out as she nudged further down. It felt like the sweetest torture, and his responding jerks and twitches made her arch her back blissfully. "Say please again."

Abigail fisted a handful of Will's curls and he flinched, his eyes fluttering as she repeatedly rolled against his tip. Well, _fuck._ With each rocking movement, she began to coerce more of his arousal into her tight, welcoming heat, his chest beginning to rise and fall shallowly as he struggled for breath. She inched her way down his cock and he clawed at her thighs, toes flexing as a choking gasp caught in his throat. "Abigail," he murmured, attempting to tug on her waist. "Abi, just…_just…"_ His pleas died on his tongue and he arched, impatient and frustrated as her hips circled around his tip. Her efforts weren't without merit – each subtle bounce of her hips caused Will to throb, and with a choking gasp, he reached between her thighs and wrapped a hand around his girth. But before he could even think to start pleasuring himself, Abigail took hold of his shoulders and forced him down onto the couch. He landed against the cushions flat on his back, stunned. Her irises were bright and wild, and he felt delirious with sensation as she cupped his face, forcing him to maintain her gaze. The eye contact alone felt like over-stimulation – he squirmed and arched, allowing her to take hold of his hands and pin them down against the couch.

The command of _stay_ was not lost on Will. Normally he would take offense to the dog connotation, but in this instance, he was far too aroused to care. It should bother him that he was this turned on – it should _bother_ him to realize he'd always had a perverse, deep-seated need to fuck a _nineteen-year-old girl,_ but it didn't. What mattered in that moment was Abigail.

All at once, she eased herself further down his length with quick, sketching strokes of her hips. Will's head lolled to the side and a groan rumbled deep in his chest, his teeth clenching as he fought against the urge to thrust between her tight, gripping walls. It suddenly felt as if he'd forgotten how to breathe. With her hands perched against his chest, Abigail began to rise and fall against him, his mouth opening in a silent cry as she parted even further around his straining cock. He heard her whine as she rocked on top of him, and helplessly, Will found himself echoing her lustful shout as she commanded him to beg.

Eyes dark and heavy-lidded, Will peered up at Abigail as he struggled for breath. Soft, shallow pants caught in his throat and he jerked beneath her, unable to help the impulse as she whispered her dark delights. Will had never been crazy about being subservient – or at least, not ever since he'd been so heinously stripped of his faculties – but with Abigail, he was always willing to be whatever she needed. He would do anything for her.

Regardless of the humiliation, Will gave an impatient roll of the hips and pointedly gazed up at her. "Please," he begged, _"please_ fuck me…I…I need you to." His voice caught and he desperately wriggled against her, his resolve crumbling the deeper he slid into her slick cunt. He just wanted her to move – goddammit, why wouldn't she _move?_

Face pointing up toward the ceiling, Will began to swivel and roll his hips, desperate to feel the friction that he so sorely needed. If it got him in trouble, so be it.

She was obviously driving him up the wall, and Abigail couldn't say it wasn't exactly what she wanted. Pushing her boundaries with him had been something she had grown to do often, always testing to see how far she could go. Maybe it was her damnable persistent curiosity at how close she could get before burning herself – one would think she'd learned her lesson – or maybe it was Will's constant insistence at a paternal handling of her that made her want to make his control finally snap. Maybe both.

But it was hard to decide what she wanted more right now, to continue testing his waning patience or to continue to test her own. All her past encounters with sex had been poor, and she reveled in the absolutely all-consuming fire that burned just under her skin at having something that finally felt like more than a quick fuck. The tension had snapped and come to a head in delightful ways between them, her attempts coming to fruition. And here Will was, arching and gasping under her, finding some last shred of patience to do as she told and keep his hands off and ask her again _please, I need you to_. And with his – what she could easily call beautiful – face made her groan quietly, just for the fact that she realized it was a face reserved for her. Dark eyes and bright cheeks, lips red with how much abuse they've suffered from teeth and…ministrations of his own.

And on top of that, it was even harder to resist his pleas when he so desperately squirmed, when he moved his hips in ways that had her gasping for breath like she was drowning. She filled her chest with air, bending forward over him to where her hair dragged against his chest and curtained her face, too focused on what he was doing to bother pushing it away.

For all her resolve, Abigail automatically moved to accompany his motions, letting the air she had captured in her lungs rush out in a catching, heavy exhale. She felt as if any remaining strength was stolen from her, drained rapidly by him – every gasp that trailed after hers, every needy press of hips, every pleasure-driven exclamation and curse and cry of her name. For as long as she had chipped away at his patience, he had torn hers down within a fraction of that time. Maybe her patience wasn't as steel-driven as she had thought it to be.

She couldn't bear to deny either of them the bliss that was a hair's breadth away any longer. Abigail dug nails into where her hands pressed against his chest, curving her back out as she dragged herself up him in a way that might seem as if she was going to leave. But she had no intention of doing anything close to that. Eyes shutting as she tilted her head up, feeling her hair parting over her face with some strands sticking to her parted lips, her back curved in again as she pressed down, easily taking him inside her with how wet she currently was. He by no means left her wanting in terms of size, she distantly thought, as she nudged her way down him, a delicate noise brokenly slipping out in pieces as she took her time letting him fill her. She opened her eyes and with a gasp for air, one of her hands began searching, scrambling to grab one of his wrists and pull it to her hip where his strong grip had already left sore spots. She didn't care. Her brief desire to hold him incapable below her had passed, and she again wanted his fingers digging into her soft skin.

She gasped, hand fisting against his chest as she paused to catch her breath in what seemed like a useless attempt, reedy pants uneven and harsh. Feeling weak, she surrendered herself to finally completely sheathing him inside of her, an almost silent exclamation as she tensed around him at the sensation. She felt suspended on her own pleasure, faint with how she could feel him throb inside her. "_Will,_" she whimpered in a tight voice, hips grinding against his as shock waves of electricity prickled her skin in the form of goosebumps. Her body racked with a shiver as cold air nipped at her despite her heated flesh. She continuously ground down versus riding him, clit being deliciously crushed between them. Her thighs trembled and she glanced down at him lustily, teeth worrying the pad of her bottom lip as her fluttering gasps vibrated in her throat.

Abigail leaned over him then like a dark-haired, bright-eyed sylph, and Will found he could scarcely breathe. She lightly undulated her hips and he choked, sweat beading faintly on his brow as he squirmed. Her lips hovered over his then, and he urged his mouth up harshly into hers, his giving teeth and tongue marking her as he growled into the heated kiss. "Abi," he brokenly pleaded against her lips, "Abi, _please…"_

Her hair curtained around his shoulders as they kissed, and Will groaned into her mouth as her cunt continued to work him deeper inside her. Helpless, his hands clawed at the air before settling on her shoulders, his cries becoming lost and muffled against her lips as he pulled and tugged on her hair. This was it – this was what he wanted. After so long of craving this raw, animalistic intimacy, he didn't have enough self-control to _not_ take her.

Abigail's nails dug into Will's chest then and he hissed. Eyes fluttering, he felt her corkscrew up his length, and he arched in an attempt at keeping her close. For one fearful moment, he thought she might actually retreat – that she might pull away and _leave_ him this way – but instead, she stroked down his cock in a slow, teasing arc that had him scratching at her thighs. Her hands gripped his wrists and _forced_ him to cup her hips, but he more than willingly complied. Mouth slack and panting, Will's eyes closed and he began to rock up into her heat, his breath feeling like knifepoints in his lungs as he shook and gripped her waist. He heard Abigail's soft, breathy sighs as she ground against him, and when he opened his eyes again and peered up at her through his dark lashes, the sight of her flushed cheeks and heaving breasts had him throbbing. Her knees bent and she sheathed him completely. Will tossed his head back and squeezed her hips. Normally, he was a quiet man – he was very reserved and secretive with his mannerisms – but with Abigail writhing on top of him, that pretense seemed to be forgotten as he lost himself to a string of curses. "Abi," he breathed, "Abi, _fuck…"_ This bout of swearing continued. In truth, Will desperately wanted to pin her down and drive into her with several harsh, rolling thrusts, but he knew that clitoral stimulation was more easily achieved in their current position. And since he was determined to make this about _her,_ he huffed and continued to lie there, his cheeks pink with arousal as he turned his head and growled into a pillow.

Abigail whispered his name, and Will turned his head to look at her, his body quaking as she continued to vigorously grind her hips into his. _Fuck,_ he wanted her to ride him already, but he bit his cheek and closed his eyes in order to avoid the temptation of taking matters into his own hands. There would be time for that later. He would make damn sure of it.

At long fucking _last,_ Abigail began to rise and fall against him, her movements growing harsh and aggressive as she neared her release. "Beg for it," she hissed.

Will curled a hand through her dark hair and _yanked,_ causing a whimper to catch between them as he kissed her, brutal and harsh with teeth and tongue. "I want it," he assured her, his breath warming her mouth as he moved to rub her clit. She whined into their kiss and then he was propelling her with his hands, encouraging her to rock and grind as her inner walls flickered around him.

Snarling softly, Will threw his head back as she milked him, the sensation becoming too much for the two of them to bear. He came hard between her thighs, shaking as she moaned and twitched and clenched harshly around his softening cock.

And then all at once, it was over. Abigail sagged against him like a wilting flower, practically purring as Will slid his fingers through her soft hair.

"Well, I can certainly think of worse ways I could've spent my weekend," he teased, his voice low and husky.

Abigail lifted her face with a sated smile. Propping her chin on his chest, she lightly ran her fingers along his flank and hummed. "I can never get you out of the house, and after _this _little stunt, I'm not so sure we'll ever leave again."

"Then my diabolical plan worked," he teased, fondly tucking her head beneath his chin. He wanted to tell her he loved her – that she'd _saved_ him – but instead, he pressed a warm, lingering kiss to her freckled brow.

_Stay with me,_ he seemed to say.

Practically melting beneath his touch, Abigail smiled and took his hand in hers.

_I'd never be with anyone else._

**A/N:** I've written an erotic historical romance novel! You can find more info on my Tumblr, **musicboxmemories.**


End file.
